


my kingdom for your grace

by teavious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Multi, Other, POV Third Person, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Present Tense, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teavious/pseuds/teavious
Summary: Les Amis and their Hogwarts life, as told through snippets. Spans through all their school years, describing their relationships, and then the fateful experiment of Muggleborn Hufflepuffs and smart Ravenclaws who just needed technology and an excuse for friendliness between houses.





	my kingdom for your grace

**Author's Note:**

> Several notes needed:  
> \- I don't go with canon year ages, because it'd just make me uncomfortable. Year 5 are 17 yo, Year 6 are 18yo and Year 7 are 19yo.  
> \- This is based on a RP I'm doing with[@rthemis](http://rthemis.tumblr.com/) and [@aeirenae.](http://aeirenae.tumblr.com/)  
> \- Here you'll find snippets with their background and developing relationships; which I'll add as we go along. We keep to most canon relationships, so don't be fooled by some of the pieces here and take the tags at face value.  
> \- It will shy from usual canon relationship-forming for the sake of keeping the vibe of Hogwarts properly.

Hufflepuff always feels like home; it comes naturally with hauling his childhood best friend after him to a magical school because all the crazy shit they did together finally has an explanation, with sharing a dorm with other boys that are just as nervous as he is to make friends in the friendliest house.

Grantaire’s never been exactly friendly, even when he was 9. And still, Bahorel continued to scream at him, only to hug him later on; and still, another weird duo stuck to his side; and he learnt to think of them, in time, as his golden, 3 parts of the year family.

He meets Musichetta in his first year: all proud to have red around her throat, bearing her own teeth as a lioness the first time he approaches her. She’s eating at her own table, legs on each side of her bench, and a stained textbook is open in front of her. She’s frowning, though the cause isn’t quite clear, and yet Grantaire decides to rid her of at least one possible one. In the middle of the night, shivering in his pajamas, Musichetta’s own curls hidden under a knitted hat, he shows her the entrance to the kitchen and watches, transfixed, how she savors each and every bite, how she shows a smile that’s missing one last teeth once she’s done, presenting him a sticky hand and saying out loud her own name. Afterwards, it sorts of spirals out of his control.

She shoves notes written in the ugliest font ever for the classes in which he’s struggling, and they breed potions in abandoned broom cupboards, though the results are usually unpleasant and the attempts end in laughter and elbows knocking against each other as they hurry to erase any sign before the night time patrol. They feed the stray cats left behind by ruthless students, and queue to see Professor Neville and his plants; the greenery a calming place. Grantaire likes the cacti (because he’s a prick) and Musichetta just likes the smell of humid soil and the feel of mud between her fingers when they walk barefoot through rows of magical plants (because she’s a mess).  When they meet randomly on the halls, they wave enthusiastically at each other, Grantaire with Bahorel and Joly at his side, Musichetta with another Gryffindor by the name Courfeyrac who grins like he catches the sun everytime he does it.

She’s the first to make a pun out of his name to his face, no snickers hidden behind potion textbooks – and with a shove at her shoulder and a yelp when she drags him after her, they tumble down to the ground in a fight that doesn’t do much to hurt either of them. He helps her up, eventually, and when she shouts after him the next day in the big hall: a booming **R** , he doesn’t mind turning in his seat to smile at her. The nickname sticks like glue, and that night Bahorel beams that he can finally use the joke he’s been holding back from all these years since he’s known him. Grantaire shoves him out of his own bed, and from the floor, Bahorel just keeps laughing.

She drags him to his first Quidditch match and sits next to him and all his Hufflepuff friends, watching in glee as the spark of admiration is born. She’s playing in the next one, and he thinks flying might be the coolest thing in the world. While he never quite appreciated football when on TV back at home, this is different: they soar through the skies, they fight with all their being, and they try to win. He drags Bahorel with him to all the matches, Hufflepuff’s or not, and he cheers on Musichetta when she’s not up against his own house’s team.

 

* * *

 

 

To be honest, they’re at cliché as it gets; on their own and as a shaky friendship too. Musichetta is a typical loud and easy-going Gryffindor, getting out of situations by smiling or by sheer fist and wand force; and Grantaire finds himself quite pleased with just exploring all the differences between the Muggle world and this magical centuries old castle, with learning all there is to know about magic – knowledge that came once naturally to his pureblood friend. He tells her about cinemas, the cartoons that filled up his childhood, the fiction books where all that she considers natural is simply called fantastical. She scoffs, returns to more urgent tasks, and in quiet evenings, she finds her way back to him, asking for more, curious.

They separate dumbly: hurried in a flurry of socks lost and pets to calm, shoved in groups by their prefects before they can exchange promises to write to each other. They don’t do it; Musichetta dragged to extra magical practices by her parents, Grantaire skinny dipping in the river near his town, Bahorel right behind him.

The next year, he joins the Quidditch team, Bahorel following more or less willingly; first item on his list, and he meets Musichetta for the first time on the field, for a practice match. His ball hits her, she shoves him hard in the chest – and they all leave clutching their brooms to their chest, betrayed and bitter, rising stars in each of their houses’ teams. They go at each other during matches with almost hateful envy: each other’s skills an asset the other cannot offer, even as their positions are different. This rivalry of them steals gasps from the audience, earns them long complaints from their captains. But with this common passion to share between them, it seems like the playing field is not big enough, like whatever they do, the other will do better: and the coldness grows still.

They do not talk anymore. If Musichetta is still raiding the kitchens, it’s never as the same time as him. If he is still breaking small rules, helping the run of an ancient castle, he doesn’t ask for her help anymore. The only time they look at each other is before they play against each other, and they shake hands so forcefully their wrists remain aching for the remaining of the match. If Musichetta yearns to return to the greenhouse, it’s not seen in how desperate she is to avoid it. If Grantaire still rewatches his childhood shows, he has no oblivious Gryffindor to whom to explain all the workings of his home world. When she talks about him, he is simply _Grantaire_ from Hufflepuff. When there are matches between Ravenclaws and Slytherins, they sit as further apart as possible, each surrounded by their own house’s colors.

Grantaire falls heart first into the warm embrace of his house: learns coin tricks from Bossuet, even as his friend can’t seem to finish any of them; he visits the library with Joly, and spends hours surrounded by his explanations, always interrupted by a pun, Joly’s laugh louder than his body might have proved. Bahorel still sneaks around in his bed, familiarity in the way their shoulders touch and his breathe sounds right next to his left ear.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s in his fourth year when they both become Quidditch captains, despite Musichetta being one year older than him. He takes it as a personal win, though when she’s coming up on the field, prouder and more alive than he ever remembers seeing her, he’s not so sure anymore. He remembers how much she loved this sport, with how much enthusiasm she initiated him in this thrilling mess. It suits her better than it does him for now, though they’ll both grow in their new roles and responsibilities with time. She congratulates him: first words spoken in a very long period of time, and he nods, he tries to smile back.

That match is one of the hardest that he’s played: his new position still uncomfortable and ill-fitted, new members still with much to still learn, and the win is for the Gryffindors. He can’t quite remember what possessed him to stay back later than all his fellow Hufflepuffs eager for hot chocolate and the comfort of their warm dorms – and neither why he was so sure she will do the same. They meet as they’re leaving the locker rooms, and they seize each other up, figure out what they missed in appearance during the summer, what they can play in their advantage in upcoming games. And then he’s pushing at her shoulders, she’s tugging at his waist, and their lips meet, hurried and messy and exactly how he’d expect a secret make-out session to go. She pauses and rests her head on his shoulder, he laughs in her hair, and then they get close again; go at it once, twice more. They call it practice, and they wink at each other as they go on their separate ways.

The next morning she takes a seat at the Hufflepuff table, and he diligently fills a plate with honeyed bread and offers it to her. She takes it with a smile, and then invites him over to her dorm sometimes, so they can watch the Quidditch Cup movements she has saved, and discuss the field tactics. If that’s not all they do, no one is none the wiser for some time. They find other uses for the broom closets now, before practice or in-between classes, and he can’t quite make-up his mind if he likes it when she wears bold red lipstick or not.

She snarls his name, rather than simply pronounce it, whenever they play against each other; but she whispers it with weird kindness when they’re alone, when rumors arise. They get sloppier, less interested in hiding whatever the fuck is going on between them, and they grow comfortable in not having a name for it, in enjoying it despite it. He brings hot chocolate when she’s under the weather because of too many rainy days; she gifts him her own knitted hat when he always comes to the Gryffindor common room snowed on, red eared and freezing. She makes fun of each of his passing crushes, he frowns at each of her conquests; they take breaks to date, but find their way in each other’s arms: for comfort, for the pleasant familiarity, for the knowledge they’ll never be asked for more.

They don’t quite share each other with their bigger friend groups, a not-so-secret secret for them to enjoy for now. They gravitate around each other for the following two years, shouting matches over Quidditch matches, meetings in shady places, raids at weird hours: and no, nothing has quite changed, and he doubts something will.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's talk on [tumblr](http://teavious.tumblr.com/) if you want to find out more about this ever-evolving Hogwarts AU! I'll leave the list of the characters with their Hogwarts houses, year and "breed". The plot itself happens when they're as listed, but ficlets about their pasts will also be present.
> 
>  **Gryffindor:**  
>  Courfeyrac - year 7 - Halfblood  
> Cosette - year 6 - Halfblood  
> Musichetta - year 7 - Pureblood  
> Ophelie - year 5 - Pureblood
> 
>  **Hufflepuff:**  
>  Grantaire - year 6 - Muggleborn  
> Bahorel - year 6 - Muggleborn  
> Bossuet - year 7 - Muggleborn  
> Joly - year 6 - Halfblood
> 
>  **Ravenclaw:**  
>  Feuilly - year 7 - Unknown  
> Jehan - year 6 - Pureblood  
> Combeferre - year 7 - Muggleborn  
> Azelma - year 5 - Pureblood
> 
>  **Slytherin:**  
>  Enjolras - year 6 - Pureblood  
> Eponine - year 6 - Pureblood  
> Marius - year 5 - Pureblood
> 
> If you enjoy what I'm doing, consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/teavious)!  
> If you enjoy _how_ I'm doing it, consider [commissioning me](http://teavious.tumblr.com/post/164837379527/fanfictions-commissions)! Thank you!


End file.
